


Podiums

by MarvelAims (aimzzz)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimzzz/pseuds/MarvelAims
Summary: When that adrenaline kicked in, there was no thinking about the whispers from the night before, the dont tell my wife, the stink of alcohol coming from both of them and Lewis walking out at 4 in the morning.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Podiums

**Author's Note:**

> I just.... idek what happened I have fallen into a f1 hole and I cannot get out

The adrenaline had kicked in as he lifted the trophy, the fireworks and confetti clouding his senses, ears ringing with the sound of cheers. This was his last year racing and he had known that from the moment of the first race of the season. Nico could say it was for his child, or his wife or the dream of retirement and sunny beaches with a cocktail in hand but it wasnt. It was a hat being thrown in his face, it was the anger of his rival and the point blank refusal to listen to team orders.

Nico could understand, he really did and when that adrenaline kicked in, there was no thinking about the whispers from the night before, the dont tell my wife, the stink of alcohol coming from both of them and Lewis walking out at 4 in the morning when he had thought nico was asleep. Nico pulled the bottle to his lips and closed his eyes: he was world champion, written in the history books for all time, he smiled grinning into the cameras but he couldn't help noticing Lewis walk away and his heart dropped just a little.

It was 2 in the morning and Nico was on his balcony, a beer in his hand and his wife asleep. Nico stared at the trophy on the floor next to him when his phone lit up with a simple text from a number that wasnt saved but he had known immediately who it was from.

Lewis: congrats. u up?

Nico had considered for a while if he even wanted to try and respond but the adrenaline got the better of him and his hands slightly shook as he typed out his response 

Nico: thanks. yes.

A moment later he already had a response.

Lewis: room 423

Nico took a deep breath in, a million thoughts running through his head, his wife sleeping in his bed, and the retirement which he hadn't announced yet but as he was thinking about all of this he had begun to put his shoes on and had grabbed his keys and walked out of the door. 

Nico was trembling as he knocked on the door, and in the back of his mind he was thinking was it the come down from the win or what was going to happen now. The door opened, Lewis was wearing a white t-shirt and boxers and his hair was rumpled from a shower. Nico couldn't help but stare, this was when Lewis looked his best, comfortable and not stressed, soothed by knowing his next race wasnt for a couple of months and he could rest.

Lewis looked Nico up and down for a moment and looked down the corridor to make sure that there wasnt anyone around before pulling him in and the door slammed shut behind him. Lewis pressed Nico against the door, one hand pulling his hair as he began to kiss him, Nico moaned allowing Lewis to deepen the kiss. "Is this my congratulations then?" Nico lightly whispered as Lewis began to kiss down his neck, one hand creeping up his shirt, his nails lightly brushing his abs. Lewis didnt answer, he pulled his top over his head and dragged Nico over to the massive bed in the centre of the room and roughly tugged down Nico's jeans. 

Lewis began to kiss down Nico's stomach, his hands holding Nico's to the bed so all Nico could do was clutch the sheets and moan quietly as Lewis trailed down towards Nico's member and his lips began to suck, pushing up and down, his tounge swirling around the head, getting faster and faster and all Nico could do was moan. "Oh god i will not last much longer if you keep doing that" Lewis hummed in response which just made it even harder for Nico to have any control over his body and a few moments later Nico shouted and came, Lewis swallowing it all. Nico was vibrating with the high, it was as if he was on that podium again but this time he was with his rival, his best friend.

Lewis rolled over next to him on the bed and broke the silence, he was happy for the first time that evening. "Congratulations man, you'll have to give me my reward next year when it is me on that podium."

Nico swallowed, he had never really thought about telling Lewis, he had thought the words would never need to come out, Lewis and him didnt talk about life or anything anymore, the most that they discussed outside of the bedroom was raised voices and faults in previous races. 

Nico tried, tried to whisper the words but he couldn't. He buried his head into Lewis's neck and nodded slightly and closed his eyes as did Lewis and for a moment they werent champions, or rivals or even F1 drivers they were just people, enjoying the world without worrying about what the people in front of the podium would think or how the cars would drive tomorrow.


End file.
